LA SOMBRA DEL TIEMPO
by Natsumi Haruno
Summary: Era una sombra que vagaba alrededor de varias dimensiones siempre con el propósito de llegar a encontrarte, luego de haberte perdido, te necesitaba para que me brindaras eso que solo tú me podías dar paz y en recompensa yo te daba calor... INDRA&SAKURA&SASUKE
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son del anime Naruto creados por Masashi Kishimoto, el cual me gusta mucho.**

 **LA SOMBRA DEL TIEMPO**

 **PRÓLOGO**

La Cuarta Guerra Ninja había comenzado, mostrando a Uchiha Madara más imponente que nunca, al parecer no había salvación cuando Uchiha Sasuke había sido apuñalado en el corazón por el propio Madara dándole poco tiempo de vida al último del clan Uchiha, por otro lado a Uzumaki Naruto el mismo Madara le había arrebatado el Kyubi dejándolo al héroe de Konoha al borde de la muerte, porque todo el mundo ninja sabe que si a un Jinchuriki se le arrebata el Kyubi muere irremediablemente, todo daba para que Madara finalmente active el Tsukuyomi Infinito, pero antes de que sucediera esto Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke habían despertado cada uno con un poder desconocido para muchos y conocido para otros. Tanto como Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke habían sido visitados por El Sabio de los Seis Camino quien creo a los Kyubis y el Ninju, en donde prácticamente dio nacimiento al ninjutsu.

El Sabio hablo con el Uzumaki y Uchiha respectivamente en dimensiones paralelas les ofreció el poder para que acabasen de una vez con Madara, pero el poder que les ofreció no fue cualquiera era el poder de sus hijos llamados Ashura e Indra.

El poder de Ashura estaba representado para Naruto porque prácticamente Ashura había reencarnado en Naruto eran una copia exacta, tanto como su personalidad y carácter para estar con las personas.

El poder de Indra era de Sasuke ya era su reencarnante, su actitud fría y calculadora era propia de ambos, tanto como la fuerza y experiencia en batalla.

Luego de que cada quien tomara su poder correspondiente, terminaron casi acabando con Madara después de que este completo el Tsukuyomi Infinito, pero este se transformó en la Diosa Kaguya madre del Sabio de Los Seis Caminos por la traición del Zetsus Negro, El Uzumaki y Uchiha se enfrentaron nuevamente a un reto más complicado que el anterior, pero salieron victoriosos gracias a la ayuda de Kakashi, Sakura y Obito, el cual dio su vida y al final tuvo que sacrificarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son del anime Naruto creados por Masashi Kishimoto, el cual me gusta mucho.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Pertenencia**

Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke se iban a enfrentar nuevamente, se creía que con acabar la guerra todo terminaría pero no era hacia Uchiha Sasuke quería convertirse en Hokage acabando con todo lo malo que él consideraba para el mundo ninja y eso incluía los Kyubis y Naruto junto con ellos, Uzumaki Naruto no se lo permitiría tenían que enfrentarse, el Uchiha comenzaba a marchar hacia su última batalla ante los ojos de todos pero ante unos en especial de color jade en donde unas cuantas lagrimas corrían fuertemente hasta cubrir sus mejillas.

-La verdad es... que siempre supe en mi corazón - suspiro - No habría nada que podría hacer por ti...

\- Pero TE AMO! - grito - No importa cuál fue tu pasado - respiro - Todavía importa cuánto puedo soporta

\- Si podría haber llevado tu dolor... Yo podría consolarte - lagrimas - Y aquí estamos otra vez, lo único que puedo hacer es sentarme y llorar soy patética

\- Pero... - más lagrimas corrían fuertemente por sus mejilla - SASUKE-KUN!...Yo quiera estar en alguna parte de tu corazón, no importa que tan pequeña sea

\- Haci que por favor, te lo suplico, NO TE VAYAS! - grito angustiada

La escena era declaración de puro amor por parte de la pelirosada llamada Haruno Sakura, su amor se podía sentir en cada palabra que pronunciaba hacia el pelinegro Uchiha Sasuke, era todo tan dramático por Haci decirlo ella profesándole su amor y el...

\- Eres realmente - paro su marcha y se voltio a mirarla - Muy Molesta

El pelinegro se dispuso a usar su genjutsu en la pelirosada para que ella quedara inconsciente y no se atreviera a meterse en la batalla que iba a tener con el Uzumaki.

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció una presencia delante de la pelirosada evitando que ella callera en el genjutsu y este a su vez bloqueo el genjutsu que venía hacia él.

Kakashi que se encontraba junto a Sakura, se tensó al ver a aquel extraño, quiso tomar a Sakura del brazo para escapar de aquel sitio pero al parecer este se dio cuenta y dejo que el genjutsu que Sasuke le propino a él fuera para Kakashi dejándolo inconsciente.

\- Sensei! Pero... ¡¿Quién eres?! - grito la pelirosada dispuesta a golpearlo, pero este sostuvo justo a tiempo su golpe - ¿Cómo?...

\- Sakura-chan! - Naruto iba a correr para ayudar a su compañera pero se detuvo al sentir algo raro en aquella persona

\- Hmp - emitió Sasuke observándolo

\- Déjame! - grito Sakura, tratando liberar su brazo, el cual era sostenido por el extraño

\- No me recuerdas, Sa-ku-ra - pronuncio por primera vez el extraño, remarcando el nombre de la pelirosada

\- Yo..Yo... - tartamudeo, mirándolo a los ojos - No lo sé, te pareces a... - busco con su mirada al Uchiha que se situaba a unos metro

\- Indra...eres el hijo del Sabio! - grito Naruto - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no dejas a Sakura-chan?

\- No tengo porque responder eso - comento - Te pareces tanto a mi hermano Ashura - dijo fríamente

\- ¿Que pretendes? - pregunto Sasuke hacia Indra

\- Nada, solo vine a buscar lo que me pertenece - dijo seriamente mirando hacia Sasuke y a Sakura a la vez

\- ¿Qué? - grito el rubio confundido - Dime, ¿Que buscas?

\- Son dos cosas - suspiro, el pelinegro - La segunda, mis poderes - comento haciendo una posición de manos rápida, señalando a Sasuke.

El ultimo del clan Uchiha sintió un escalofrió recórrele el cuerpo mientras miraba directamente a Indra con esa posición de manos muy extraña, se tomó la cabeza ya que un fuerte dolor comenzaba, Indra sonrió y Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor, de repente un flujo de gran chakra salió de Sasuke, dando como resultado que Indra lograra arrebatarle los poderes que le había dado el Sabio al último Uchiha.

\- Mal-di-to - hablo Sasuke difícilmente, mientras se arrodillaba respirando agitadamente

\- Sasuke! - grito Naruto acercándose a este - ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Es todo, me marcho - comento caminado con Sakura tomándola fuertemente del brazo

\- Suéltame! - decía mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre

\- Sakura-chan, déjala Indra, ¿para qué te la llevas?, no te ha hecho nada - grito furioso Naruto, dispuesto a atacarlo

\- Lo olvidaste... igual que Ashura, ella es la primera cosa que me pertenece... - hablo seriamente

Naruto se quedó sorprendido ante tales palabras, Sasuke por su parte trato de analizar la situación, ambos compañeros tenían dos cosas en mente, no comprendían porque Indra quería llevarse a su compañera de equipo, pero ellos no se la dejarían fácil llevársela sin antes luchar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son del anime Naruto creados por Masashi Kishimoto, el cual me gusta mucho.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Nuestro Pasado**

\- No comprendo - dijo Naruto seriamente

\- Nunca lo comprendiste, ni como Ashura, ni como Naruto - dijo fríamente Indra

 **Flash Back**

Me sentía a un lado, tenía mayor poder que mi hermano menor, pero eso no importaba para mi padre, entrego los kyubis a mi hermano Ashura y ese fue detestable me marche de casa porque ya no soportaba más la situación, vivía solo en una cabaña situada entre un bosque y un lago, me la pasaba entrenando día y noche, algún día venceré a mi hermano menor me repetía constantemente, en mi pensar, cerca de aquel lugar quedaba un pueblo en donde buscaba víveres para sobrevivir, en aquel pueblo todos me temían era propio con mi actitud fría, que al contrario a mi hermano los habitantes del pueblo le tenían mucha confianza, al final no necesitaba a nadie.

Un día Ashura llego a hablarme de todo lo que pasa en casa, simplemente no me importaba lo que decía, no iba a regresar, como siempre no paraba de hablar, cuando me sentí tan aburrido y molesto por escucharlo, la desesperación me gano y me levante en donde me encontraba para dejarlo hablar solo.

Camine a paso lento hacia el patio de mi cabaña en donde se encontraba mi lugar de paz y tranquilidad, en si no era precisamente el lugar sino lo que se encontraba, tenía un joven árbol de cerezos que lograba en mí una paz absoluta, eran sus enigmáticas flores de cerezos la cuales llamaban mucho mi atención siempre desde niño, me gustaba mucho el árbol de cerezos junto con sus flores por eso lo cuidaba muy celosamente, era mío y de nadie más, no me temía como las personas del pueblos y no me ignoraba como mi familia, me sentía genial, me situé debajo como de costumbre apoyando mi espalda en su tronco.

\- Indra ¿qué haces? - escuche a mi hermano hablarme, ya que mis ojos estaban cerrados

\- Ashura, déjame estar solo - dije tratando de relajarme

\- Te gustan las Sakuras, ¿verdad? - seguía escuchándolo, abrí mis ojos finalmente

\- No entiendo, vete - comente confundido y molesto

\- El árbol de cerezos posee esas flores que ves y se llaman Sakuras son flores de cerezos - me instruyo, el muy dobe.

\- No me importa, vete - pedí molesto

\- Ten lo prepare para ti, es un regalo adelantado por tu cumpleaños - decía mientras extendía una bolsa pequeña con su mano para que la tomara

\- No lo quiero y repito vete! - grite molesto, negando a tomarlo

\- Igual te lo dejo - decía mientras la dejo a un lado del suelo - Adiós

\- Hampa - hice una mueca de desgano

Después que se marchó, tome la bolsa entre mis manos y abrí la bolsa, de ella salió un frasco de un elixir de Ninju, se podía sentir el poder que tenía la sustancia, sonreí un poco Ashura se quería ganar mi respeto y que regresara a casa pero está muy equivocado, abrí el frasco pero antes de que lo tomara, un fuerte viento paso a mi alrededor y me hizo derramar la sustancia en las raíces que sobre salían del árbol de cerezos.

\- Mal-di-ci-on - me queje mientras me levanta y me iba devuelta en mi cabaña al parecer se avecinaba una tormenta.

Durante la tormenta me encontraba en mi habitación descansando era acogedor pero un ruido llamo mi atención, me levante de la cama y me dirigí hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña observe cuidadosamente que la puerta estaba abierta, fruncí el ceño, como era posible que alguien se atreviera entrar a mi cabaña, de seguro se iba a arrepentir, seguí las huellas de agua que había dejado aquel individuo por el piso, lo que me faltaba un ladrón en mi cabaña, pensé molesto.

Las huellas terminaban dentro de la sala cuando abrí la puerta me disponía a atacarlo con mis poderosos ojos ya que mi Sharingan era la base de poder, pero antes de que pudiera dar efecto a mi ataque lo que mis ojos miraban me dejo paralizado.

\- Aaah!

Ese grito no me pertenecía sino a una joven que se encontraba en mi sala estaba completamente desnuda con sus manos trataba de cubrir su cuerpo, lo cual a mi parecer eso no era posible, me relaje mientras solté un gran suspiro volteándome de espaldas hacia ella mientras me sacaba el haori blanco que tenía puesto para ofrecérselo, quedándome solo con mis pantalones negros.

\- Lo siento... Por haber entrado así - murmuro mientras terminaba de ponerse el haori

\- No tienes hogar - dije mirando sus ojos directamente

\- No, bueno no se - murmuro, sonrojada mientras desviaba la mirada

\- Te puedes quedar aquí, solo por hoy, mañana te marchas - ordene fríamente, por haberme levantado a media noche

\- Si - escuche su susurro, mientras caminaba directo a mi habitación

Un rayo de sol se había filtrado por mi ventana y aquello fue el causante que me levantara, estaba un poco enojado por lo de anoche, me preguntaba si ya se había marchado aquella joven.

Me dirigí a la sala y no la encontré supuse que finalmente se fue, desayune un poco mientras me fui al campo de entrenamiento, fue toda la tarde de entrenamiento que no me di tiempo de regresar a casa antes del anochecer me fui a mi sitio de relajación eso era lo necesitaba ya que el cansancio era extremo por el entrenamiento.

Al llegar la furia se apodero de mí, el árbol de cerezos había desaparecido no se encontraba en su sitio, no había rastro de él, me desespere y entre a casa justo en ese instante se cruzó la joven delante mí, la mire muy meticulosamente seguía con el haori puesto su cabello era del mismo color de mi cerezo ese cabello rosa no era normal, su color de piel era niebla, muy bien cuidada, como hacía con mi cerezo y sus ojos eran jade muy hermoso, su ingenuidad e inocencia al mirarme sorprendida y sonrojaba, no aplacaron para nada mi furia.

\- ¡¿Que has hecho?! - pregunte alterado

\- No entiendo - murmuro, sonrojada

\- ¿Donde está el árbol de cerezos? - volvía a preguntar

\- ... - simplemente no contesto

\- Responde - exigí tomándola por los hombros y arrinconándola contra la pared

\- Yo...yo... - tartamudeo mirándome con miedo

\- Dímelo - exigí - O prefieres pasarla muy mal - dije fríamente, apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo

\- Soy el árbol de cerezos! - grito al borde de las lagrimas

\- Mentirosa - grite, enojado ante su gran descaro

\- Si, te lo puedo probar - dijo con firmeza mirándome - Ayer aquel que se hace llama Ashura le trajo un elixir y usted derramo aquel liquido en mis raíces - me miro, y asentí - Al anochecer la tormenta llego y me derribo como el árbol que era y de un momento a otro me vi como humana - dijo finalmente agitada

\- Es imposible - susurre, cerca de rostro

\- Indra-kun... Sé que te gusta estar a mi lado, por eso me vas a buscar - comento, mientras llevaba su mano hacia mi mejilla - Sientes...paz - murmuro tocando mi mejilla y cerré mis ojos inconscientemente.

La solté de inmediato y me marche confundido, era imposible, me repetía mentalmente, regrese pasando gran parte del anochecer afuera me di cuenta que la cena estaba hecha al entrar a la cocina provee un poco y tenía un buen sabor mejor de lo que yo podía hacer, fui a buscar a la joven de cabellos rosados y ojos jade, algo cruzo por mi pensar y sonreí, Mi Cerezo eso fue lo que paso por mi mente, me sentí reconfortarle al llamarla así mentalmente, pasaron unos minutos y la encontré afuera de casa en donde se suponía que estaba plantado el árbol de cerezos, se encontraba sentada en el suelo, temblando del frio, me arrepentí por haberla tratado mal, la tome entre mis brazos para entrar finalmente a casa.

\- Necesitas entrar en calor - le dije mientras entraba a casa junto con ella.

\- Tu cuerpo me das calor - murmuro entre dormida y con sus brazos rodeo mi cuello, pegando su cabeza a mi pecho

Camine por los pasillos hasta que llegue a mi habitación, la acosté en mi cama para que dejara de temblar mientras la tapaba con las sabanas más gruesas que tenía, supe que el temblar de ella era proveniente de lo que llevaba puesto, mi haori, claro no cubría mucho, sus piernas estaban en total campo visual sus muslos eran tapados por la escasa tela, su pecho estaba sema visible pero si ponías mayor atención podrías verlo pero su melena rosa cubría parte de este, despeje esos pensamientos de mi mente ya que sentí como mi temperatura comenzaba a subir, me disponía a irme pero fue entonces cuando me agarro de la mano.

\- No te vayas, quédate conmigo - murmuro media dormida

\- mmm - emití cuando ella me atrajo

Me coloque junta a su lado sentí como mi temperatura subió en un instante mientras mi corazón bombeaba rápido cuando ella se recostó en mi pecho.

\- Indra-kun, gracias... - susurro

Había pasado una semana desde que tenía a Mi Cerezo más cerca de mí, dormíamos siempre juntos sin llegar a nada tan íntimo, ella me brindaba paz y yo calor, era tan alucinante, todo en mi vida había cambiado, llegaba de mi entrenamiento dispuesto a verla mientras buscaba la comida que me preparaba. Mi cerezo traía un bonito vestido rosa pálido el cual había comprado en el pueblo, yo le daba lo que ella quería, sin mostrarme tan ansioso, siempre aparentando ser serio y frio, contaba las horas para verla.

En la casa de Indra, la joven de cabellos rosados se encontraba preparando la cena muy entusiasmada, su semana junto a Indra había sido la mejor de toda su vida.

\- Ashura - dijo la pelirosada sorprendida al verlo entrar a la cocina

\- Hola, ¿quién eres? - pregunto amablemente mientras observaba curiosamente a la joven de cabellera rosada

\- Bueno, no sabría como explicar - dijo sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa

Al llegar a mi cabaña observe que la puerta estaba abierta, camine directo a la cocina y me encontré con Ashura sonriéndole a Mi Cerezo

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunte sorprendido, hacia mi hermano - Vete - ordene a Mi Cerezo

\- Adiós - susurro Mi Cerezo despidiéndose de Ashura

\- Mm... Indra ¿Qué te pasa? - me pregunto confundido Ashura

-Nada, ¿qué quiere? - pregunte nuevamente, buscando la razón de su visita

\- Vine haberte, ¿cómo te fue con mi regalo? - Pregunto sonriente - Feliz Cumpleaños! - grito efusivo tratando de abrazarme mientras me ponía muy esquivo a su contacto

\- Mmm... - emití victorioso al no dejarme atrapar por Ashura - No sé, ¿por qué?

\- Bueno, quería ver los efectos del Ninju que prepare - dijo analizándome con la mirada

\- Me siento bien - afirme, mientras lo llevaba hacia la salida de mi casa - Adiós - despedí a mi hermano cerrándole la puerta en su cara antes que se dignara a dar más palabras

Camine en dirección a mi habitación, sabía que hay podía encontrar lo que deseaba en ese instante.

Al abrir la puerta de mi habitación encontré a Mi cerezo sentada sobre la cama su rostro daba a una expresión triste.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunte indiferente, a Mi Cerezo

\- Bien, ¿por qué? - murmuro, alzando su mirada para encontrarse con la mía

Sus ojos jade estaban levemente enrojecidos, al parecer estuvo llorando, pensé.

\- Por nada - dije mirando hacia otro lado - No quiero que te acerques a mi hermano menor - ordene fríamente mientras buscaba ropa limpia, me quite la camisa que cargaba puesta para dirigirme a tomar un baño.

\- ¿Qué?, pero Ashura me agrada - dijo inocentemente

Al escuchar decir el nombre de mi hermano menor por ella, provoco en mí una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, mi respiración aumento agitadamente y todo mi cuerpo se tensó.

\- Solo hazlo! - grite, mientras caminaba hacia ella - No me contradigas!

\- Pero... No entiendo... - tartamudeo, mientras se alejaba de mí, subiéndose más en la cama

\- No es necesario que entiendas! - llegue al borde de la cama tratando de controlar mis impulsos.

\- Es tu hermano - aclaro mirándome directamente a los ojos

Eso lo tenía que aceptar, pero no era necesario que ella me lo recordara, me deje llevar por mis impulsos y me tire encima de ella atrapando sus manos con las mías y colocándoselas por encima de su cabeza ubique mis rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas para obtener soporte y no aplastarla completamente.

\- Ashura... Ashura... ¿porque siempre debe ser el?, siempre debe tenerlo todo, siempre debe caerle bien a los demás, siempre debe ser el preferido de papá - respire hondamente - Lo envidio tanto, lo puede tener todo, aunque yo tenga poder, no puedo darme el lujo de tener todo eso que él tiene, pero sí puedo decir que hay algo que él no tiene - mire sus ojos directamente - Es a ti, te tengo a ti, solo a ti, eres mía y de nadie más ! - grite, angustiado

Temía que Ashura me la arrebatara si supiera que su elixir, tuvo como resulto a Mi Cerezo, sería el fin para mí, simplemente no lo soportaría si ella no estuviera, junto a ella me sentía más fuerte, mis ojos demuestran todo lo que sentía por ella, mis sentimientos se encontraban en aquel momento entre desesperación por perderla y algo más fuerte que sentía al estar a su lado, no sabía cómo interpretarlo.

\- No me digas... que te cuesta comprender eso - dije roncamente en su odio mientras hundía mi cabeza en su cuello para aspiraba su aroma a cerezos.

\- I-Indra-kun... - susurro, levante mi cabeza para encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos jades junto con sus labios que se veían más deseables que nunca y un precioso sonrojeo que le cubría las mejillas

\- Mi Ce-re-zo - dije entre suspiro, embelesado por lo que veía

\- ... - no respondió, libero sus manos de las mías sin darme cuenta, llevo sus manos a mi rostro solo para atraerlo al suyo, me encontraba muy cerca de la unión de mis labios con los suyos - Te amo...

Todo se paralizo en donde los segundo se convirtieron en minutos, los minutos en horas y las horas en días, era tan absurdo, pero era cierto, para mi modo de ver. El delicioso contacto que tuvo mis labios con los suyos hizo que gimiéramos al comenzar nuestro beso, nuestro primer beso, era lento, sublime, delicioso y delicado, se sentía como un manjar sin empalagar, mi boca se movía al compás de la suya, pero quería llegar más allá, ya que mi cuerpo me lo pedía al igual me mi corazón, mordí levemente su labio inferior provocando un gemido en ella, introducir mi lengua dispuesto a explorar el interior de su boca, se sintió mucho mejor de lo que pensé, estuvimos hace unos minutos pero nos separamos ya que la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente.

Nuestra respiraciones eran muy agitadas, me dedique unos minutos en mirarla tenía un sonrojeo notable en sus mejillas sus ojos jades se encontraban un poco cristalizados por lo intenso de nuestro beso, su rosada y larga cabellera se encontraba un poco esparcida por cama, su vestido se había descolocado un poco dejando ver aún más el nacimiento de sus pechos y sus piernas se encontraban perfectamente visibles ya que el vestido se había subió hasta su cadera.

Respire profundamente levantándome de la cama tenía mi cabello un tanto despeinado, al mirarme hacia el espejo que se encontraba en la habitación note que tenía los labios hinchados suspire mientras me encaminaba a tomar una ducha.

\- Indra-kun... - llamo - Espera... ¿Donde vas?

\- Hmp... - emití observándola como se acercaba a mi

\- Ohh es cierto a tomar una ducha - comento sonrojada

\- Si - afirme mirándola como se sonrojaba más

\- Discúlpame por acerté enojar, no era mi intensión - dijo preocupada

\- No es tu culpa - aclare

\- mm... Pero lo siento igual yo...

\- Hmp... Déjalo... Soy un problema - admití

\- Indra-kun...yo... - repetía nuevamente, tratando de absolverme de mi culpa

\- No sea Molesta... - dije mirándola por un segundo mientras me encamine hacia a la ducha que tanto necesitaba

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **Comentarios de la Autora:**

 **Konnichiwa! ^**.^

 **Lectores...**

 **Solo puedo decir...**

 **Arigatooooo! ^**.^

 **SayaHori, Melina Fernandez,** **.56, Hoshi Usami Takahashi 009, KassfromVenus, wyxdk.10, Angelique Li Cullen, NekoSaku3009, salunoon, cinlayj2, Nedja-chan, Luna Haruno,**

 **Por comentar! ^**.^

 **Cuidensen! ^**.^

 **Sayonara ! ^**.^


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son del anime Naruto el cual me gusta mucho y su autor es Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Perder**

Los meses habían transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin darme cuenta me encontraba en la finalización del verano donde las temperaturas altas y el calor pronto se transformarían en frio y lluvias propios del invierno, eran las estaciones más comunes, en aquellos meses me pasaba simplemente observando cada detalle de Mi Cerezo, sin que se diera cuenta, sus gustos a los dulces eran tan grandes que tenía un tazón lleno de ellos en la cocina por mi parte los dulces no eran de mi preferencia, sus colores favoritos eran los tonos pasteles en particular el rosa ya que sus vestimentas no eran de otro color que ese, sus pensamientos y sentimientos eran expresados con cada rasgo de su rostro, por mi lado podría decirse que era una carencia, mi rostro siempre se mantenía neutro sin ninguna expresión, pero aquello no significara que no tuviera pensamientos ni mucho menos sentimientos.

Mi Cerezo se encontraba algo extraña desde que nos besamos, no sabría como decirlo, ella me observaba cuando llegaba del entrenamiento dispuesto a cenar simplemente se sonrojaba más de lo normal, no nos habíamos vuelto a besar, podría decirse que no se había dado la ocasión o el momento, fue un impulso de querer besarla en aquella circunstancia, por mi lado me encontraba algo raro no sabía porque en ocasiones me sonrojaba al solo observar como ella degustaba sus dulces, pero sabía cómo controlarme, cuando el anochecer caía nos dirigíamos a dormir en la misma habitación, para ser más específico en la mía.

El resplandor del sol provoco que unas cuantas gotas de sudor pasaran por mi frente sin más lance unas cuantas shuriken al objetivo marcado en el tronco del árbol, estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, había pasado más del medio día practicando de repente en mi campo visual apareció Ashura mientras me disponía a seguir con mi práctica.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunte molesto por su presencia

\- Necesito decirte, algo - hablo seriamente Ashura, eran pocas la veces que hablaba así, debería ser importante

\- Espero que sea importante - comente mientras deje mi practica de lado

\- Lo es - afirmo, suspirando - El Ninju... que te di es para la regeneración de células y brinda a quien lo posee una fuerza increíble - me instruyo - Me doy cuenta que no has cambiado mucho con aquello - aclaro, analizándome con su mirada - Te he estado observando... Indra en verdad no has probado mi Ninju - me acuso, sorprendiendo un poco

\- No tenías derecho a espiarme - le aclare enojado - Y qué sino lo he probado - dije sin importancia

\- Se quien lo posee - me aclaro Ashura con firmeza - Esa joven de cabellos rosados tiene el Ninju en sus venas

Me quede perplejo, ante su aclaración pero era de esperarse, después de todo, aquel día que me visito en casa y vio a Mi Cerezo supe que sospechaba algo, finalmente lo había descubierto.

\- Hmp - emití - No permitiré que me la arrebates! Entendiste! - grite amenazante mientras me disponía a tomar las shurikens

\- No pienso hacerlo - negó, mirándome preocupado - Pero... Ten por entendido... que no durara mucho

\- ¿Cómo? No comprendo - pregunte confundido, dejando de lado las shurikens

\- Cada día que pasa... ella se debilita... ¿Sabes por qué? - me pregunto mientras negué con mi cabeza, luego suspiro - El Ninju era temporal, papá me dijo, que si te daba un Ninju debía ser temporal, porque entre más poder poseas podrías usarlo en mi contra y eso es algo que no busco...Soy tu hermano puedo detener el efecto temporal del Ninju pero... - se detuvo mirándome

\- ¡Pero! - le grite desesperado para que continuara, todo lo que decía me negaba a creerlo - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ashura! ¡Habla! - exigí acercándome a el

\- No puedo tener la certeza de que funcione, necesitaría parte del Ninju de papá y tú sabes que papá, no lo aprobaría - dijo Ashura finalmente

\- Ashura... ¿Crees que la perderé? - lo cuestione - ¡Estas muy equivocado! ¡Daria mi vida por ella! - aclare - ¡No lo entiendes! - grite furioso mientras Ashura me miraba con... lastima

En ese instante no resistí mas, apreté mis manos furiosamente formándolas en puños alce mi puño derecho para darle certero golpe en la cara a mi hermano menor como resultado quedo tirado en suelo, sin darme tiempo para reaccionar se levantó y me devolvió el golpe, logrando hacerme perder el equilibrio pero en rápido movimiento lo tome de su camisa y ambos nos fuimos al suelo, tuvimos una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo fue muy dolorosa no solo por los golpes sino por el odio que sentía hacia a él, por darme la noticia de que perdería a lo único que me daba paz en este mundo.

Al cabo de un par de horas, terminamos agotados tirados en el suelo teníamos moretones por todos lados, nuestras ropas estaban desechas, me percate que el atardecer estaba acabando, simplemente cerré mis ojos para tratar de comprender todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- Lo siento Indra, veré que puedo hacer yo... - escuche la voz de Ashura de nuevo y eso me enojo

\- No quiero tu lastima - pronuncie fríamente sin abrir mis ojos

Ashura no dijo nada más, escuche solo cuando se marchó, claro ya debería estar recuperado, gracias al poder de los kyubis, por mi lado sentía mi cuerpo muy adolorido tardaría más tiempo en reponerme, como pude me levante y simplemente me dirigí a paso lento hacia casa.

De regreso no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Ashura, debería tener alguna posibilidad de evitarlo, sin ella no sé cómo sería mi vida, desde que vi el cerezo brotar en la parte trasera de mi casa lo cuide con mucha dedicación, me atraía sin saber porque, durante mucho tiempo, luego se convirtió en la joven de cabellos rosados que prácticamente me quitaba el sueño de una manera literal, no dejaba de admirarla mientras dormía y eso tiene una simple respuesta, es Mi Cerezo.

Al llegar a casa ya había anochecido completamente, camine a paso lento dirigiéndome hacia la cocina, era costumbre que Mi Cerezo estuviera hay esperarme, finalmente llegue y una nota se situaba en la alacena, _"Te espero en el lago"_ decía, sonreí levemente, no entendía muy bien la nota pero sea lo que fuera, debería ir hacia allá, pensé, con un poco de pesar deje la cocina, ya que mi cuerpo me pedía irme a descansar hacia la cama pero mi corazón dictaba hacia el lago.

La luz de la luna iluminaba muy intensamente todos los alrededor del bosque y precisamente el lago, observe muy cuidadosamente el lugar hasta que la encontré, Mi cerezo estaba en el borde del lago sentada, sus piernas se movían de un lado a otro en el lago, camine más hasta que me acerque lo suficiente para que sintiera mi presencia.

\- Indra-kun, viniste - dijo mirándome a sus espaldas mientras se levantaba de su lugar acercándose a mi

\- Hmp

\- P-Pero ¿qué te sucedió? - me pregunto preocupada al ver mi estado

\- Nada - dije sin importancia

\- No mientas! - grito, sorprendiéndome - Indra-kun, tienes moretones, tu ropa esta...

\- Es mi asunto - interrumpí fríamente

Sus ojos jades me miraron cristalinamente, supe en ese momento que cometí un error, sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, mientras me miraba intensamente.

\- Tienes razón - murmuro - Indra-kun lo-lo siento

\- No llores, no tienes por qué disculparte - pedí, mientras daba un largo suspiro - Soy un problema... - murmure mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con mi pulgar

\- Ven conmigo - pido Mi Cerezo mientras me tomaba la mano, guiándome hacia el borde del lago

Una vez estando los dos en el borde me percate como ella llevaba sus manos hacia el cierre de su vestido en la parte posterior bajándolo, se quitó muy lentamente el vestido ante mi atónito semblante su ropa interior quedo ante mis ojos, simplemente sentí como mi temperatura comenzó a subir por todo mi cuerpo por otra parte me estaba costando respirar por los agitados latidos mi corazón, ella tenía su mirada hacia el lago y de repente la desvió hacia mí, se encontraba muy sonrojada su mirada era entre inocente y deseosa, suspire tratando de regular mi respiración.

\- I-Indra-kun - me llamo Mi Cerezo - Te amo - dijo mientras se quitaba las ultima prendas que cubrían su cuerpo

Mi aliento se detuvo por un segundo, solo para contemplar como su cuerpo brilla con luz de la luna su largo cabello rosa se veía más hermoso que nunca, sus pechos eran de un tamaño normal pero simplemente provocativos, su cintura era marcada por lo plano de su abdomen, sus piernas eran largar y esbeltas, toda su desnudes estaba expuesta ante mí, podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón retumbando en mi cuerpo, sentía que sino la tocaba moriría de alguna manera.

\- No tienes que hacer esto - decía tratando de enfocar mis ojos en los suyos, pero se me hacia prácticamente imposible, en no apreciar su belleza.

\- Estas confundido - me decía mientras llevaba sus manos a mis mejillas - Quiero estar contigo... en alguna parte de tu corazón no me importa que tan pequeña sea...

\- Lo estás - respondí embelesado

\- Quiero hacerte feliz - me confeso - Solo quiero darte mucha felicidad... Quiero poder consolarte cuando te sientas mal... Quiero ser tuya Indra-kun

Me dejo sin palabras cuando simplemente se alejó de mí y se lanzó al lago.

Mi mente trataba de procesar su confesión, no sé como pero alguien me dijo una vez "El que quiere, Busca" y sabia precisamente lo que significaba aquello, Mi Cerezo me estaba ofreciendo darme "Felicidad", era una oferta que no iba a rechazar, desde luego había pasado por tanto, finalmente aceptaría todo lo que ella estaba dispuesto a darme.

Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba dentro del lado apoyando mi espalda al borde de este, parecía que mi cuerpo se había movido automáticamente despojándome de mi atuendo dejándome sin nada.

Mi Cerezo al percatarse y me encontraba dentro del lago se acercó lentamente a mí, al tenerla al frente ella primero me sonrió luego me beso.

Al sentir sus labios junto con los mismo era un manjar, como pude estar tanto tiempo sin volverla a besar, en verdad extrañaba el sabor sus labios. La sensación de desfallecimiento me llego no puede contenerme más, comencé a tocar su cuerpo sin ningún pudor, era mía y no era porque yo lo decía, sino porque ella quería.

Mi nombre salió de su boca como un gemido aquello fue provocado cuando pase una de mis manos sobre sus pechos apretándolos delicadamente, me sentía arder junto a ella.

\- In-Indraa-kun - gimió entre mis brazos habíamos dejado el lago por mi cama, la había besado en cada parte de su cuerpo succionando, lamiendo, acariciando, mordiendo habían pasaba varios minutos, dedicándome en mirar cada una de sus expresiones de satisfacción cuando la tocaba, pero era el momento de comenzar con lo que nos pedían nuestros cuerpos, nuestras miradas seguían una a la otra, no quería forzar nada y si ella me decía que pare, simplemente me detendría.

\- Sigue... Por favor - me suplico Mi Cerezo

\- Hmp

Me coloque justo donde debía para lograr la tan anhelado conexión que pedían nuestros cuerpos, empuje hacia adelante haciendo que ella gimiera muy sonoramente, rápidamente la bese apasionado llevándome sus gemidos entre mis labios.

Luego comenzó un vaivén muy delicioso entre ambos, el placer era inmenso nunca había sentido aquello, sus gemidos no paraban al igual que los mismo, solo tenía una cosa en mente, demostrarle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que significaba para mí y mucho más. Sabía que esto no dudaría mucho pero quería sentirme dentro de ella en cada segundo que transcurría en mi habitación, sentía como ella se aferraba a mí, en donde sus piernas se cruzaron alrededor de mi cadera y su brazos rodeaban mi cuello, gemí sonoramente al sentir como se abría más para mí, percibía que podía profundizarme más dentro de ella, lleve una mano hacia su cadera para apretarme más contra ella.

El fuego se estaba apoderándose de nosotros prácticamente un delirio capricho.

\- In-Indra-kun! - grito Mi Cerezo por el placer que la arremetía con fuerza

\- Sa-Sa-ku-ra...! - grite expulsando todo lo que tenía contenido por dentro, en su interior

Me coloque a un lado de la cama mirándola como trataba de regular su respiración, cerré por un instante mis ojos ya que estaba siendo presa del cansancio.

\- Indra-kun - llamo

\- Hmp? - emití

\- Me dijiste "Sakura" - dijo sonrojada

\- Si, eres Sakura - comente abriendo mis ojos para mirarla atentamente parecía confundida, la atraje hacia mí para que recostar su cabeza en mi pecho

\- Es mi nombre? - pregunto curiosa, mientras acariciaba mi pecho con sus manos, logrando que me diera un escalofrió

\- Mmm... Sakura, no te gusta - dije tomando unos mechones de su cabello rosado entre mis manos

\- No es eso, bueno me pareció raro que después de tanto tiempo me llames así... ¿Qué significa? - pregunto inocentemente mientras se sonrojaba

\- Flor de Cerezo... Eres Mi Cerezo, Mi Sakura - afirme, buscando inmediatamente sus labios para tener una segunda ronda.

El frio de la madrugada me hizo levantar entre bostezos no sabía porque el clima vario tan de repente, supuse que quizás se debía al invierno que finalmente había llegado, aunque mi habitación era completamente cerrada, sin prestar mucha atención sentí la necesidad de tomar un vaso con agua por lo seca que estaba mi garganta, somnolientamente mire alrededor para encontrarme con mi ahora Sakura, dormía tan plácidamente entre las sabanas de la cama, se vía tan hermosa que no puede evitar tomar delicadamente uno de sus mechones rosados que cubría si querer una parte de su rostro, suspire pesadamente, por las ansias que me habían entrado de querer besarla, con desgano me baje de cama con cautela para no despertarla mientras me dedicaba en la búsqueda de mi pantalón para colocármelo, salí de la habitación directo a la cocina, al llegar trate de buscar un vaso sin hacer mucho ruido pero de repente sentí como una sombra paso detrás mío, me detuve en la búsqueda del vaso y simplemente active mi sharingan pude detectar una presencia salí de la cocina para seguir aquella presencia y entonces sentí que algo me golpeó la cabeza inmediatamente caí al suelo producto de la inercia muy adolorido, me propuse a levantarme pero me costaba tanto, no solo por el golpe que había recibido sino porque la pelea que tuve con Ashura me estaba pasando factura, con mi sharingan trataba de buscar quien pudo ser causante de ese golpe desde el suelo, se arrepentirá por eso.

\- Aaaaaah!

Un grito me dejo helado por un segundo sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba era...

\- Sakura! - grite preocupado desde el suelo

No podía pararme me dolía mucho el cuerpo así que como pude me arrastre hasta llegar a la habitación, observe que estaba todo fuera de su lugar y Sakura no estaba, la desesperación me gano, entonces tome la katana que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación para apoyarme y logrando levantarme, salí nuevamente al pasillo me percate que la puerta trasera que daba justo al patio estaba abierta y emprendí mi caminar hacia allá.

\- Vaya, Vaya, Indra no te vez bien - esa voz me dejo estático

\- Zodan - pronuncie con furia tratando de enfocar mi sharingan hacia él.

Zodan era uno las personas que más odiaba en este mundo, porque se preguntaran, un hombre que comprende un aspecto normal y corriente con sus cabellos castaños oscuros y su ojos cafés, ¿qué daño puede hacer?, era todo lo contrario, era uno de los jefes del pueblo que siempre frecuentaba para abastecerme de alimentos, Zodan había infundado rumores a los aldeanos sobre mí, les decía que un día iba a destruir todo el pueblo y por lo tanto que era una amenaza que viviera cerca de ellos, pero eso no lograba conversa a los demás jefes del pueblo que por lo tanto me dejaban que vaya cuando necesitara algo, sabía que el temía mi poder y quería lograr a toda costa destruirme, por mi parte nunca pensaba en despreciar parte de mi tiempo en pensar en él, así que solo lo ignoraba completamente.

\- El mismo, mira lo que encontré es hermosa ¿no? - dijo burlón mientras con su katana señalaba a Sakura que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo solo cubierta con una sabana

\- Mal-di-to! ¿Qué le has hecho?! - pregunte con furia mientras sentía mi poder correr por mis venas

\- Todavía nada, sé que aquella es el Ninju, escuche tu conversa con Ashura, no entiendo porque te importa, si solo es Ninju - comento riéndose mientras se ponía en posición de batalla

\- Eso... No te importa!

Mi cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro tratando de esquivar los ataques de Zodan mientras me dedicaba en calcular el momento preciso para propinar mis ataque hacia sus puntos vitales para acabar de una buena vez, no podía acercarme a Mi Cerezo que seguía inconsciente, si quería llegar a su lado debía derrotarlo a él.

Un par de minutos me basto para comprender sus movimientos sabía que era el momento, use una técnica de fuego hacia el logrando que soltara su katana mientras este saltaba hacia atrás esquivando la técnica de fuego, eso fue un grave error ya que mis movimientos eran mucho más rápido, al encontrarme a sus espaldas con dos katanas en manos atravesé su estómago con su propia arma.

\- Es todo... No pienso manchar mi katana con tu sangre - dije fríamente

No respondió supuse que ya había acabado con él, deje mi katana de lado y fui hacia Sakura a paso lento me sentía muy agotado, al estar a centímetros de tocar a mi Sakura me agache y fue entonces cuando sentí una punzada en el corazón, mire horrorizado hacia mi pecho y me percate que la punta de mi katana salía por mi pecho atravesando mi corazón, de repente un ataque de tos se hizo presente al parecer la katana no solo había atravesado mi corazón, me lleve una mano a mi boca para calmarle pero un líquido rojo y espeso se manifestó siendo expulsado de mi boca a cada segundo.

\- Indra... No debiste subestimarme - advirtió Zodan

\- No... No... Es posible... Deberías est... - la tos volvió más fuerte y las manchas de sangre manchaban mi abdomen

\- No deberías hablar... Indra... Prometo cuidar muy bien de ella - comento señalando a Sakura

La tensión fue mortal mis ojos comenzaron a emanar algo que no su supe detectar me olvide de todo a mi alrededor y nos transportamos a una dimensión paralela donde predominaban los colores azulados. Zodan estaba atado a una cruz de madera mirándome desesperado por mi parte me encontraba parado frente a él con dos katanas en manos.

\- ¡Indra!... ¿Qué me has hecho?

\- Zodan... Sufrirás... En esta dimensión por siempre... - dije seriamente - Tsukuyomi

La realidad me pegaba de frente me encontraba al borde de la muerte sentía que ya no podía estar consiente busque con la mirada a Sakura, aunque sea la última vez que la vería, sería suficiente para mí, moría feliz con tal de solo verla.

\- ¡Indra-kun!

 **-** Sa-ku-ra

Mi Cerezo había recuperado la conciencia en el peor momento, se acercó hacia mi conmocionada y asustada mientras se acomodaba un poco la sabana que llevaba encima cubriendo su cuerpo.

\- Indra-kun... estas mal - dijo desesperada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

\- N-No importa... mientras estés bien - dije tranquilamente para no asustarla más de lo que ya estaba

\- I-Indra-kun... Te quitare la katana... - se levantó para ponerse a mis espaldas - Buscaremos ayuda... Aguanta...

\- E-E-so..Mo-mo-lesta un poco sabes... - dije difícilmente, apretando mis dientes - ¡Aaaah!...

\- Ya está... Indra-kun... No te vayas... Por favor... - suplico, al verme un poco cansado - ¡Te amo!

\- Eres una Molestia...

\- ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes sola! ¡Si te vas me quedaría sola! - grito abrazándome desde el cuello mientras me atraía hacia ella

\- Mi Molestia - susurre acercándome un poco a su oído con mi último suspiro

\- No-No-No... ¡Indra-kun! ¡Vuelve!

\- Ayuda a mi hermano

\- Ashura - pronuncio la pelirosada - ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?! Dime... ¡¿Daria mi vida por el?!

\- Solo... Toca su corazón...

A mi alrededor predominaba una oscuridad completa, en donde solo me encontraba yo, sin ninguna presencia junto a mí, de repente sentí como mi corazón latía fuertemente no entendía porque si ya me halla en el otro mundo, una electricidad me recorrió el cuerpo entro e instantáneamente cerré mis ojos, al abrirlos nuevamente los sentía muy pesados pero eso no evito que los abriera por completo, lo primero que pude ver fue a mi hermano menor mirándome seriamente, como acto reflejo me senté apoyando mis brazos en el frio suelo, no sentía ningún dolor en mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Sa-ku-ra? - pronuncie hacia ahogándome por lo que mis ojos veían, no tenía un buen aspecto se veía casi sin vida parecía desvanecerse junto a mí la tome entre mis abrazos, atrayéndola hacia mi pecho

\- Ashura ayúdala - pedí casi en suplica, Sakura se encontraba muy helada

\- Sabes que no puedo, te lo dije - comento seriamente

\- Sa-ku-ra - la llame tratando que enfocara sus ojos jades en mi - Diste todo el Ninju por mí... Eres una molestia... ¡No debiste!

\- I-Indra-kun

\- No tenías... - apreté mi dientes tratando de contener mi desesperación junto con mis lágrimas - Ahora me quedare sin ti

\- Me das calor... Indra-kun - murmuro lentamente

\- Tú me das la paz que mi corazón necesita - le comente a Sakura - No lo vez... sin ti... no la encontrare...

\- In-Indra-kun - susurro débilmente

\- ¡Mírame!... No te separaras de mi - emití parte del Ninju que me dio en su pecho - Estarás a mi lado en la otra vida, no te podrás separar de mí, me seguirás, me amaras sin razón y ¿sabes, por qué?... ¡¿porque?!... ¡Te Amo!...

Finalmente uní mis labios con los suyos en un beso muy desesperado y apasionado de mi parte, necesitaba que lo sepa y ese era el momento sabia que mi felicidad y mi paz se iban junto con ella todos nuestros recuerdos pasaron en cámara lenta solo un efímero segundo basto para aquello...

Mi Cerezo se desvaneció entre mis brazos sin dejar rastro más que unos cuantos pétalos rosados entre mis manos...

El cielo dio un fuerte estruendo avecinando lo inevitable, gruesas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre, con mi cuerpo empapado tome uno de los pétalos rosados y lo apreté en mi mano formando un puño, sentía algo cálido y salado salir de mis ojos era tan obvio mis lágrimas no se hacían esperar una detrás de otra caían por mis mejillas mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia hasta llegar al suelo.

\- Indra...

\- Ashura - pronuncie levantándome para dirigir mi fría mirada hacia mi hermano - Te odio... No quiero volver a verte... si nos volvemos a cruzar... Te aseguro que no me voy a contener y no importa si eres mi hermano menor

Era el comienzo de un crudo y triste invierno para mí.

 **Comentarios de la Autora:**

 **Konnichiwa! ^.^**

 **Lectores!**

 **Sumimasen por tardar tanto... Pero debía quedar genial!**

 **Espero que la disfruten!**

 **Arigato por leer!**

 **Sayonara! ^.^**

 **Cuidense! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son del anime Naruto el cual me gusta mucho y su autor es Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Reencuentro**

El invierno tenía un aspecto sombrío mezclado en un mar de emociones, en donde muchas de ellas no correspondían a nada bueno, cada día que transcurrió en aquella estación era una maldición por cada recuerdo que invadía mi mente y alma.

Era el momento de acabar con aquello, no soportaba más ese sentimiento, podría llamarlo "Soledad", aunque siempre estuve acostumbrado a estar solo, ahora era diferente, después de tener alguien a quien cuidar, por quien luchar y sin embargo nada de aquello fue suficiente para impedir su Perdida...

Un día basto para acabar con mi existencia.

Respiraciones agitadas, sudor escurriéndose, ropas desgatadas, armamento usado, heridas ensangrentadas, moretones y cansancio.

Era la perfecta descripción de cómo se encontraba el territorio de batalla y ultimas fuerzas provoco algo de magnitud épicas, la batalla final con Ashura había llegado un destello de luz cegadora todo se tornó de un blanco puro envolviéndonos a ambos.

Recuerdo haber dado un suspiro muy profundo antes de abrir mis ojos y simplemente nada a mí alrededor, ¿Dónde me encontraba?, fue lo primero que me arremetió de golpe, luego me senté y visualice que no tenía nada en mi cuerpo que dijese que estuve en una batalla.

Trataba de buscar una explicación a mi situación actual, de repente un pensamiento cruzo mi mente.

Debió ser que el impacto de nuestros poderes los cuales iban mucho más allá de este mundo, provocaron simplemente que Ashura y yo desapareciéramos de la tierra, supongo que esto es a lo que llaman estar "muerto".

En mi nueva forma espiritual tendría que buscar la manera de adaptarme, simplemente mi resignación fue total al tener que vagar por completo en las infinidades del tiempo.

Entre este mundo y el otro se hacía presentes varias dimensiones a mi alrededor, una detrás de otra, donde cada una llevaba a ciertos universos sin comprensión, francamente aquella situación era desesperante, divagar por aquellos mundos por lo menos para mí.

Pasando dimensiones por años, sin saber hacia dónde ir, aunque para ser franco sabía lo que buscaba...

Era como una sombra del tiempo tratando de buscar aquello que me llenara más sin embargo no lo encontraba...

Debería haberse materializado en el tiempo que el mundo cambio con el Ninju y aquellos que se hacían llamar ninjas, observe como comenzaban a formarse naciones nombrando lideres llamados Kages.

Una reencarnación de mi llamado Madara simplemente no hacía nada interesante solo buscaba la guerra y observe como la reencarnación de Ashura llamado Hashirama lo venció era patético a mi parecer.

El tiempo transcurrió cuando me daba por vencido sabiendo que el Ninju que emití en ella quizás había fallado y nunca podría recuperarla...

\- Sasuke-kun...

Esa voz llego a mis oídos desde una dimensión lejana en donde no me encontraba, use jutsu de espacio tiempo que me guio hacia aquella situación, observe anonado lo que buscaba la encontré ella estaba viva hay reencarnado...

Una joven de aproximadamente de 12 años, tenía el característico cabello rosado tan bien cuidado como solía ser agregando una banda ninja para sujetarlo, su figura era delgada lo normal para su edad, su tono de piel era de un blanco perlado en donde resaltaba un traje ninja que llevaba puesto lo cual era propio de la época un vestido rosa y un short azul debajo de este y finalmente para completar el atuendo se había colocado un par de sandalias ninjas, pero lo que me dejo impactado fueron sus ojos jade tan brillantes como solía ser cuando me miraba de repente un pequeño sonrojeo se hizo presente para darle un toco delicado, definitivamente era Mi Cerezo.

Me desespere no sabía cómo llegar hacia ella ya que no podía materializarme como dije mi cuerpo se había ido, ahora solo era una sombra del tiempo observando como ella miraba sonrojada a alguien...

Era mi reencarnación podría decirse su apariencia era la de un joven de aproximadamente 12 años sus ojos negros eran tan fríos como los míos, su cabello tenía ese tono oscuro con algunos reflejos azules en donde estos eran resaltado por su piel blanca la cual era cubierta por un traje ninja que consistía de una camisa azul, un short blanco y un par de sandalias ninjas. Una media sonrisa se hizo presente en mi rostro podría decirse que al ver a aquel joven era como verme en un espejo de pequeño.

Una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, nunca me había sentido así, nuestras almas al fin estarían juntas, según mi apreciación, no tendría que intervenir en sus vidas ya que Mi Cerezo y yo nos habíamos encontrado en la otra vida.

\- Sakura, ¿Que hace aquí? - pregunto el pelinegro hacia la joven de cabellos rosados

\- Buen Día Sasuke-kun, Me preguntaba si hacemos algo más personal, ya que no te tenemos misiones - respondió nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba

\- Estoy ocupado, deberías practicar tus jutsus en vez de andar coqueteando - comento seriamente el pelinegro mientras seguía su camino

Me quede impactado como el pelinegro trato a la joven de cabellos rosado no podía ser cierto, eso no estaba previsto que mi reencarnación no le importara en lo más mínimo los sentimos de Mi cerezo.

El tiempo transcurrió y solo seguía observando la vida de ambos Mi reencarnación no hacía nada más que ignorar a Mi Cerezo, me estaba volviendo loco, ese amor que ella profesaba era mío, no dejaría que mi reencarnación lo disfrute ya que no se lo merecía decidí que era mejor recuperar aquello que pertenecía, pero sin embargo no podía hacer nada, necesitaba Ninju para materializarme y dejar de ser esta sombra del tiempo...

Una noche cuando me disponía a buscar una fuente de Ninju en esta dimensión... Sin proponerme observe la escena más desesperante de toda mi vida.

\- Sasuke-kun si tú te fuera me quedaría tan sola... - pronuncio Mi Cerezo con dolor

\- Este es un nuevo principio para nosotros... - dijo el pelinegro fríamente

\- Yo... ¡Te amo tanto...! no puedo soportarlo... Si tú y yo estuviéramos juntos... seguro que no te arrepentirías, viviríamos felices cada día, finalmente encontraríamos la felicidad... - decía con lágrimas en los ojos Mi Cerezo -¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti!... así que... ¡Por favor, quédate, te lo ruego! Cualquier cosa que me pidas, lo haría... Mataría por ti... por favor, quédate conmigo... y si no puede ser... Llévame contigo a donde vayas

\- No has cambiado sigues siendo una Molestia... - hablo el pelinegro mientras se marchaba

\- No te vayas... si te vas... voy a gritar y...

\- Sakura, Gracias - murmuro silenciosamente el pelinegro

Un golpe seco basto para que Mi Cerezo quedara inconsciente.

Mi corazón se sentía destrozado con cada latido que retumbaba en mi pecho hacia que mi desesperación creciera...

Ella quedo inconsciente acostada en una banca de piedra pasado la media y él se marchó sin mirar atrás...

Me altere, sin saber cómo, una fuerte corriente de Ninju llego a mí y entonces me materialice frente a Mi Cerezo, podía sentir la brisa de la media noche en mi rostro me encontraba vivo nuevamente.

Pasaron una minutos para que comprendiera como aquello era posible y sin más comprendí que al estar cerca de Mi Cerezo me daba un raro flujo de Ninju que se acumulaba en mí, era como si ella fuera una fuente innata de Ninju y pues me podría proveer justo lo que necesitaba, trate de tocar el rostro de Mi Cerezo el cual estaba húmedo por las lágrimas derramadas pero en ese momento volví a ser una sombra nuevamente no alcance a tocarla y eso me frustro, de tal manera que llegue a la conclusión que tenía que almacenar el Ninju que Mi Cerezo me proporcionaba para finalmente poder materializarme definitivamente y ese momento llego justo frente en la situación que me encuentro, es nuestro anhelado reencuentro.

El silencio era sepulcral más sin embargo unas miradas se debatían en una lucha interna Jade contra Carmesí.

\- ¿Te pertenezco? - cuestiono enojada la pelirosada

\- ...Lo es Sakura - afirmo el pelinegro

\- ¡Suéltame! - exigió la pelirosada tratando de liberarse del agarre de Indra

\- Sa-ku-ra - susurro Indra - Debes recordar

Indra acumulo un poco de Ninju en dedos índice y anular de su mano derecha mostrándolo de un color turquesa, Sakura forcejeaba para soltarse de una vez pero el pelinegro reafirmo más su agarre tomándola de la cintura y apegándola a su cuerpo para finalmente tocar levemente la frente de la pelirosada con sus dos dedos.

\- ¡Espera!... mmm

Sakura sintió como todo su chakra se disminuyó de golpe, esto causo que se quedara sin fuerzas hasta para mantener en pie pero esto no provoco que cayera al suelo ya que Indra la tenía bien sujeta.

\- ¿Qu-Que me hiciste? - pregunto débilmente la pelirosada

\- ...

Sakura miro hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo los cuales solo eran expectantes de todo.

\- Naruto... Sasuke-kun... - murmuro la pelirosada finalmente quedando inconsciente

\- ¡Sakura-chan! - grito el rubio a todo pulmón

\- Espera Naruto - ordeno el Uchiha

\- Sasuke, ¿Cómo quieres que espere? Sakura-chan esta... - decía el rubio mientras miraba hacia donde está la pelirosada

\- Solo esta inconsciente Naruto - suspiro Sasuke - Estará bien... Debemos ser cautos

\- Eso que quiere decir... - dijo el rubio

\- Volvamos a dirigirnos hacia el - comento Sasuke hacia Naruto - Preguntamos cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones y luego...

\- Ya comprendió - afirmo Naruto

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el pelinegro caminando tranquilamente, tenían que seguir solo el plan propuesto por Sasuke sin que Indra sospechara nada.

Indra miro cautivado como Sakura dormía en sus brazos era algo que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora podría obtener la paz que tanto buscaba.

\- Te extrañe tanto - murmuro Indra mientras atraía mas a Sakura hacia el

Sasuke y Naruto llegaron hasta donde se encontraban Indra y Sakura.

\- Venimos a hablar contigo - aseguro Sasuke mirando a Indra

\- No tenemos nada que hablar - respondió Indra mirando a ambos chicos

\- ¡Eeeeh! ¡Nosotros!...

\- Tranquilo Naruto, ¿Solo queremos saber tus intenciones? - pregunto el Uchiha

\- Eso ya está claro, ¿no?, para ser mi reencarnación lo deberías saber - respondió despreocupadamente Indra

\- No entiendo Sasuke, ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto Naruto

\- Hmp, hablo de tus intenciones con Sakura - aclaro Sasuke

\- Como dije ya lo sabes - decía mientras miraba fríamente al Uchiha - Además no te debería importar

\- Hmp

\- Pues a mí sí me importa Sakura, es mi compañera de equipo, ella pertenece al cuerpo médico de Konoha, su aldea la necesita y sobre todo lo más importante es mi amiga, Indra no vengas con que a nadie le importa Sakura porque ¡A mi sí! - grito Naruto a todo pulmón

\- Siendo tú la reencarnación de Ashura, eres el que menos debería hablar ya que por tu culpa la perdí - acuso Indra al Uzumaki

\- ¡No es mi culpa! ni siquiera sé lo que paso, Sakura es mi amiga y la protege - aclaro Naruto

\- Hmp... Perdiste a alguien que se parece a Sakura y buscar llenar ese vacío con ella - argumento Sasuke

\- Lo sabes, no tendría porque hablar con ustedes - comento el pelinegro

\- ¡Aguarda un segundo! Si lo que Sasuke dice es cierto eso quiere decir que... - decía Naruto tratando de comprender aquella situación

\- Hmp - sonrió con superioridad Indra - Sakura fue mía en el pasado y ahora lo será igual

Un extraño chakra de color turquesa comenzó a emitir todo el cuerpo de Sakura entre los brazos de Indra, este simplemente sonrió y la recostó en el suelo, para luego ponerse frente a Sasuke y Naruto.

\- ¡¿Que le estás haciendo?! - pregunto el rubio furioso

\- Eso es muestra de lo que dije - agrego Indra - Ella me pertenece

\- Hmp... Naruto es el momento - aseguro el pelinegro

\- Estoy de acuerdo Sasuke - afirmo el rubio

\- ¡Vamos! - Pronunciaron ambos

 **Comentarios de la Autora:**

 **!Ohayo! ^.^**

 **Lectores... Lectores... Lectores...**

 **Eeeh hace mucho que no publico...**

 **SUMIMASEN... ToT**

 **Pues... Les cuento que estoy por acabar la U...**

 **Los proyectos me persiguen como siempre... -.-**

 **Pero siempre estoy pendiente sus comentarios y este fanfic seguira... Hasta el final lo he estado pensando... Sera !Genial! !De Veras!**

 **!Arigato por leer!**

 **!Arigato por comentar!**

 **!Arigato por Esperar!**

 **!Arigato por todo!... !Arigato!... ^.^**

 **!Cuidensen! !Saludos!**

 **Nota: Felices Fiestas Pasadas y Adelantadas**

 **Comentarios, Sugerencias, Recomendaciones**

 **natsumiharuno**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Nota: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son del anime Naruto el cual me gusta mucho y su autor es Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Conciencia**

\- ¡Sakura-chan! - grito el rubio a todo pulmón

 **Flash Back**

\- Necesitas entrar en calor - esa voz ronca en mi oído estremeció mi cuerpo mientras entraba a casa siendo cargada por él.

\- Tu cuerpo me das calor - murmure inconscientemente mientras enredadas mis brazos en su cuello, pegando mi cabeza a su pecho.

El caminaba por unos pasillos llevándome en brazos hasta llegar a su habitación, me recostó en la cama mientras coloco unas sábanas gruesas encima de mi cuerpo para que dejara de temblar por el frio, sentí su mirada sobre mi durante un par de minutos pero entonces se dispuso a marcharse de la habitación, en ese instante agarre su mano.

\- No te vayas, quédate conmigo - murmure somnolienta.

\- Mmm - emitió mientras lo atraía hacia mí.

Se colocó junto a mi lado, sentí como su temperatura subió en un instante, ese calor que me daba era envolvente tanto que me recosté en su pecho inmediatamente.

\- Indra-kun, gracias...

 **Fin Flash Back**

Un extraño chakra de color turquesa comenzó a emitir todo el cuerpo de Sakura entre los brazos de Indra, este simplemente sonrió y la recostó en el suelo, para luego ponerse frente a Sasuke y Naruto.

\- ¡¿Que le estás haciendo?! - pregunto el rubio furioso

\- Eso es muestra de lo que dije - agrego Indra - Ella me pertenece

 **Flash Back**

\- No me digas... que te cuesta comprender eso - dijo roncamente esa voz, mientras hundía su cabeza en mi cuello, sentí como aspiraba el aroma de mis cabellos.

\- I-Indra-kun... - susurre, levanto su cabeza para encontrarse con mis ojos jades, seguí a su mirada y me percate que iba directo a mis labios sin querer mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

\- Mi Ce-re-zo - dijo entre suspiros, embelesado al verme.

\- ... - no respondí, libere mis manos de las suyas sin que se diera cuenta, lleve mis manos a su rostro solo para atraerlo al mío suyo, nos encontrábamos muy cerca de la unión de nuestros labios - Te amo...

 **Fin flash Back**

\- Hmp... Naruto es el momento - aseguro el pelinegro

\- Estoy de acuerdo Sasuke - afirmo el rubio

\- ¡Vamos! - Pronunciaron ambos

 **Flash Back**

\- No tenías... - de nuevo esa voz ya la conocía note como apretaba sus dientes tratando de contener sus lágrimas - Ahora me quedare sin ti

\- Me das calor... Indra-kun - murmure lentamente me sentía sin energía

\- Tú me das la paz que mi corazón necesita - decía mirándome - No lo vez... sin ti... no la encontrare...

\- In-Indra-kun - susurre débilmente, lo único que podía pronunciar era su nombre

\- ¡Mírame!... No te separaras de mi - sentí como emitía una luz turquesa en mi pecho - Estarás a mi lado en la otra vida, no te podrás separar de mí, me seguirás, me amaras sin razón y ¿sabes, por qué?... ¡¿porque?!... ¡Te Amo!...

Finalmente la unión de nuestros labios nuevamente me hizo sentir el calor que me daba, me estaba demostrando muchas cosas en aquel momento, nuestros recuerdos pasaron en cámara lenta solo un efímero segundo basto para aquello...

 **Fin Flash Back**

Un suspiro profundo se escuchó en medio de la oscuridad en donde se encontraba una pelirosada.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Porque esos recuerdos? - se preguntaba la pelirosada

\- Indra... no es Sasuke-kun - cuestiono a si misma mientras se tomaba la cabeza - Me siento confundida...

\- Sasuke-kun siempre estuvo indiferente pero lo amo - comento tristemente - Indra me cuido todo ese tiempo y me trataba muy bien...

Sakura escucho unos pasos acercándose, eso logro que se tensara por un momento pero luego tomo un poco de aire relajándose al ver alguien muy similar a...

\- Hola...

\- ¿Quién eres? espera ¡¿Te pareces a mí?! - cuestiono Sakura

\- Soy tú... bueno, mejor dicho tu antepasado y tú eres mi reencarnación - aclaro la joven

\- Entonces eres tú la que...

\- Si, Indra me ama, al igual que yo lo amo a el - afirmo sonrojada la joven

\- Pero entonces ¿porque estoy aquí? - pregunto curiosamente Sakura

\- El necesita un cuerpo físico para...

\- ¡No! ¡Yo amo a Sasuke-kun! - grito Sakura negándose a escuchar aquella joven que se le parecía

\- Espera, no me refiero a bueno... No lo diré... Es que Indra necesita paz y yo se la brindaba - explicaba a Sakura

\- Al igual que Sasuke-kun...

\- Tienes que entender, él está muy afectado por todo lo que puedes ver - recordó la joven

\- Comprendo pero no quiero tomar tu lugar... No me sentiría a gusto... Mi corazón lo ocupa Sasuke-kun - afirmo Sakura

\- Lo sé pero déjame tomar tu conciencia...

La batalla de los chicos del equipo7 contra Indra se tornada cada vez más frenética ya que este último no daba tregua a ninguno, tanto el rubio Uzumaki como el pelinegro Uchiha daban lo mejor de sí para acabar de una buena vez con aquella situación...

\- ¡Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra! - dijo Naruto aplico su tan conocida técnica logrando crear cinco réplicas de el

\- Hmp...

\- Sasuke, espero que estés listo, mis clones y yo iremos primero - hablo seriamente el rubio

\- Naruto, hablas como si fuera tu idea - comento el pelinegro

\- ¡Eeeeh, Sasuke! - grito el rubio - Mis clones...

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto - suspiro, el pelinegro - Pon atención... Solo tenemos una oportunidad

Mientras los chicos del equipo7 se preparaban para dar su próximo ataque, Indra observaba expectante con cara de aburrimiento.

\- Esos clones son inútiles - comento Indra burlonamente

\- ¡Eeeeh! ya lo veremos ¡De Veras! - aseguro Naruto

Los clones del Uzumaki corrieron hacia Indra rodeándolo por todos lados mientras este último no hacia ningún movimiento solo se dedicó a observar como los cuatro clones hacían un jutsu de viento entre ellos uno apoyando al otro.

Dos clones saltaron directo hacia Indra para atacarlo y este solo hizo una posición de manos un tanto rara, logrando provocar a su alrededor una gran barrera de fuego consumiendo a los dos clones sin que los rasengan lo afecten.

\- Como dije inútiles... - repitió Indra

\- No te olvides de nosotros ¡aaaaah! - dijeron los dos clones restantes

Los clones atacaron a Indra con más rasengan pero este salto sacando su katana contraatacando logrando que estos se desvanecieran.

\- Inútiles... ¡¿Que?!...

El último clon de Naruto lo había tomado por la espalda agarrando fuertemente, mientras Indra había sido distraído por los demás.

\- Me confié... ¡Suéltame!

\- ¡No! - dijo el clon del rubio

El clon de Naruto emanaba un extraño chakra hacia Indra mientras este forcejeaba para que lo soltara, pero este se mantenía firme, logrando frustrar al pelinegro.

\- Naruto, ¿cuándo falta? - pregunto el Uchiha

\- Sasuke, No creas que es tan fácil - comento el rubio - Para que te sientas más tranquilo, solo un poco mas

Indra alzo su katana apuntando sobre su hombre izquierdo, mientras el clon de Naruto observaba con cautela.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - pregunto el clon del rubio

\- Tu qué crees...

Ante la expectativa, Indra clavo su propia katana en su hombre izquierdo la cual traspaso este lográndole dar al clon, dejándolo con pocas posibilidad que siguiera sosteniéndolo, el extraño chakra que emanaba el clon hacia Indra desapareció y este finalmente soltó al pelinegro.

\- Hmp

El característico monosílabo del pelinegro se hizo presente al ver como el clon se desasía en una nube de humo.

A unos cuantos metros se escuchó un sonido muy conocido al de un millar de aves y remolinos de viendo.

Indra no lo vio venir estaba concentrado en el clon que desvaneció lo cual provoco que bajara la guardia y se olvidara de aquellos jóvenes que estaban sobre el dando sus mejores técnicas.

\- ¡Rasengan!...

\- ¡Chidori!...

Una nube de polvo se alzó en cuestión de segundos al impacto de ambos ataques hacia el contrincante, los chicos observaron como la nube de polvo se dispersaba poco a poco para mostrar un gran agujero en la tierra.

\- Lo vez Sasuke, tenía razón - hablo el rubio

\- Creo que te adelantas...Na-ru-to - comento el Uchiha mirando hacia sus espaldas

\- Mmm... Yo pienso que no - dijo el rubio recordando los objetivos cumplidos por su ultimo clon

El ultimo clon tenía tres objetivos el primero sin lugar a duda era convertirse en una distracción, el segundo era depositar el kunai que tenía un sello para la tele transportación en donde se lograría la tan conocida técnica de Minato y tercera la más importante...

\- No me digan que con eso me detendrían...

Esa palabras se escucharon detrás de las espaldas de ambos chicos, en donde ellos saltaron hacia atrás como reflejo y observaron a Indra el cual estaba ileso al parecer sus ataques no hicieron efecto, este solo sonrió mientras se retiraba la katana que tenía incrustada en su hombro izquierdo.

\- Mmmm pero si es Indra - dijo Naruto tranquilamente

\- Ya me preguntaba cuando aparecerías - comento Sasuke

\- Veo que no se sorprenden - decía Indra mientras tomaba su katana con ambas manos - Ahora comenzara la verdadera batalla

Indra al solo dar un paso se vio envuelto en chakra en donde este lo dejo paralizado.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! No puedo moverme...

\- Mira a tu alrededor - dijo Sasuke

\- Unos sellos - decía el pelinegro mientras observaba como estaban colocados en el suelo - ¡¿Cómo?! - cuestiono Indra

\- Pues veras mis clones colocaron esos sellos en cuatro puntos específicos sin que te dieras cuentas mientras tu solo te fijabas en sus ataques - explico el rubio

\- Serás encerrado al igual que Kaguya - dijo Sasuke

\- ¡Imposible! - grito Indra

\- No lo es, recuerdas al último clon este tomo parte del chakra que me robaste y me lo regreso - decía el pelinegro mientras sonreía - ¡Estas acabado!

Sasuke tenía razón ya que el tercer objetivo de ese clon era poder robar el suficiente chakra de Indra para devolvérselo.

\- ¡Aaaaah!

Un grito hizo que todos observaran como la tierra se abría a sus alrededores dando como resultado que se rompieran los cuatro sellos en el suelo y posterior a esto dejando que Indra escape de las manos de Naruto y Sasuke.

\- ¿Que fue todo esto? - pregunto Sasuke

\- Ahora no podremos hacer lo mismo - se quejaba Naruto mientras observaba de dónde provino aquel grito - Sasuke mira el causante fue...

\- Sa-ku-ra - pronuncio el Uchiha lentamente

\- ¡No, Sakura-chan!

Indra rápidamente al escuchar el nombre de la joven de cabellos rosados guio su mirada hacia donde se encontraba, su sorpresa fue al verla mientras esta dejaba la gran grieta formada por el puño que dio al suelo.

\- Sakura - llamo Indra acercándose hacia ella mientras Naruto y Sasuke hicieron lo mismo

\- Indra-kun...

\- Regresaste, sabía que todo daría frutos - decía Indra embelesado

\- Sakura-chan - saludo Naruto

\- Mmm... ¿Quiénes son? ¿Ashura? - cuestiono la pelirosada

\- No importa, podemos irnos - sugirió Indra

\- Sakura-chan soy Naruto no me recuerdas, mira Sasuke esta aquí - decía el rubio mientras mostraba a su compañero

\- Lo siento, pero no... ¿Sasuke?... - decía la pelirosada tratando de recordar

\- Hmp

\- Te pareces a Indra - decía la pelirosada mientras veía a este ultimo

\- Vámonos, no son nadie - dijo finalmente Indra

La chica de cabellos rosado iba caminando junto al pelinegro mientras eran observados por los chicos del equipo7.

\- ¡Sasuke! ¡Dile algo a Sakura-chan! sino la perderemos ¡Vamos di algo! - gritaba el rubio

\- Naruto, ¡¿Qué quieres que le diga?! - pregunto Sasuke frustrado por el escandalo

\- No se cualquier cosa, sino lo haces, Indra ganara y se la llevara - pedía Naruto desesperado a su compañero de equipo

\- Hmp

Mientras caminaban ambos la pelirosada detuvo su marcha junto al pelinegro.

\- Indra-kun, ¿te encuentras algo cansado? - pregunto la pelirosada

\- Si, pero me darás la paz que me brindabas - comento Indra

\- Mmm... Lo siento pero no puedo - negó la joven

\- ¡¿Que dices?!

\- Indra-kun, su corazón le pertenece a alguien más y no se lo arrebataras - agrego la pelirosa

\- Pero mi reencarnación no la ama, puedes estar con este cuerpo físico, ese corazón me pertenece - aseguro el pelinegro

\- No, Indra-kun

\- ¡Basta!, escuche demasiado - dijo tomándola fuertemente del brazo acercándola hacia su cuerpo - Eres mía y lo sabes - afirmo aproximando su rostro a los labios de la pelirosa

Una fracción de segundo basto para que Indra se diera cuenta de lo se acercaba...

Una fracción de segundo basto para que Sasuke tomara una decisión...

El filo de la katana se escuchó en el viento atravesando un corazón muy dolorosamente para todos los espectadores.

\- ¡Sasuke!

\- ¡Indra-kun!

 **Comentarios de la Autora:**

 **¡Ohayo!**

 **¡Lectores! ^.^**

 **Si es verdad el Cap. Ant. Estaba muy corto... Buuu... Es que lo corte para hacer otro Cap., nee nee no quiero que se acabe tan rápido.**

 **Oooh también tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

 **¡Arigato por comentar!**

 **¡Arigato por Leer¡**

 **¡Disfrutaron El Cap.! ^.^**

 **Comentarios, Sugerencias, Recomendaciones.**

 **natsumiharuno**


End file.
